User talk:Dommy777
Rp's rules Alright people. If I am going to be running this RP then I have some ground rulles that you all have to follow. They shouldn't be too much of a hindrance, but I will be sticking to my guns on this one. Much of the RP is still bing determined, but after discussion a number of things have been figured out. Regarding the plot I will not be saying anything at the moment. First of all I will be needing a detailed roster fo your PCs and their associates. This will include a detailed background of your character, a description of their skills, abilities and equipment and a full list of all Inquisitiorial retinue that will be accompanying them with their abilities and backgrounds. I will also need to know whether your characters will be going into this mission overtly or covertly. Inquisitors have different methods of investigation. Some like going in loud, wielding the full force of their authority and reputation from the get go. Others like to sneak in incognito, and blend into the background. If your Inquisitor will be doing the latter then I need to know their coverstory, and the method by which they are going to smuggle themselves onto the planet where this will take place. Secondly I need to inform you all that I am going to be keeping this RP as Canon-Friendly as possible. Abilities or events that directly contradict the established lore of Warhammer 40k are not going to be allowed. The setting is goingto be fanmade, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem, but it still needs to be said. So if you were planning to make an impossible character like a Blank that's also a Psyker, or a human that's half Eldar you can just forget about it. Next up I need to tell you guys that I will not be tolerating Mary Sues. I am not going to have one User completely hijack the story just because their character has unreasonably strong abilities or plot armor. Any character that I feel are blatantly OP will be rejected. Your characters should not simply be breezing through dangerous situations. In addition you'll find that characters that are too good or virtuous aren't going to get a pass. This isn't to say that I am holding a strict "No Good" policy. Your characters don't have to go around being a bunch of maniacal villains with curly moustaches. However this is the Grim Darkness of the Far Future. If I find that your character is picking the good boyscout option a little too often I will find a way to make it bite you in the ass. You have been warned. In addition while I will try to make it so your characters live to fight another day so everyone can keep playing and having fun, there will be limits. If you make your character do something genuinely stupid in the middle of a situation I will kill them off. So if you have a small squad of people don't take on a hostile legion. If you run towards the world killing Daemon without a plan you will die. If you do something heretical in front of the ultra puritanical Inquisitor he's not going to just grumble and jump on board, he'll try to execute you for heresy. If you piss off somebody that has the juice to oppose your character you will not necessarily be protected by thick sheets of plot armor. You have once more been warned. I also have to inform you all of my policy regarding Psykers in this. For starters I am going to limit how powerful your Psyker may be. No character control by a player, nor any of their reitue will be above the Psychic level Zeta on the Imperial Assignment. An article describing the Psychic scale can be found athttp://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/The_Assignment. This can allow for reasonably powerful psychic characters without the risk of being OP. In addition The higher up on the scale you make your character, the more inept he will be with regards to non psychic skills. The reasoning behind this decision is this: Psychic training is in fact very rigorous. So rigorous in fact that many Imperial Psykers do not survive the training. The more power a Psyker possesses the more effort he must put in to master and safely use that power. So if your character is a Zeta level Psyker then he's not going to be good for much else besides using those powers. Pray he doesn't run into anything that's specialized against Psykers. In addition there are going to be limits to the kinds of powers you have access to. All Psykers will have access to the ability known as Witch Sight. This is an ability that allows one to look into the souls of others if unobstructed, and is a basic ability common to all Psykers. Aside from this you will have to choose abilities from a number of disciplines listed at http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Psyker#Psychic_Disciplines. If you want access to all of the abilities of the discipline, or the most powerful abilities then your character will have to specialize in that discipline, and thus be denied powers outside of it. However you can also be a Jack-of-All-Trades-Master-of-None character who takes basic skills from a small number of disciplines, but is denied access to more advanced powers. I may allow some fan made powers, but they have to be run by me first. Finally I need to point out that I have the power to take control of the actions of your characters if need be in order to move the plot along. I will avoid doing this whenever possible as I want everyone to have the chance to enjoy the RP, and determine the actions of their characters. I will try to only do this when it is necessary to keep the RP on track. aside from this I will be controlling the NPCs and antogonists. I look forward to playing with all of you. ;) Green light Ok! We have the premission from the GM! This is the out of character thread: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65248#59 If you want, you can add more info about the character, like: Facial appearance, age and background (put it in the OOC thread). Jump into the Rp as fast as you can (while considering the situation we currently have). Also, don't miss the posts. One more thing. This is the rp thread http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65536#37 Feel free to use all of your writing skills to fill in, because this is going to be a one hell of a blasting rp! ZiXIS (talk) 17:31, July 18, 2015 (UTC) You're in? Yes I am, I was just waiting till it seemed appropriate to jump into the rp. Unless you want me too leap in now? ZiXIS (talk) 18:09, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dommy777 page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Presentation You can just present the character before our landing. He is one step before being elevated to the rank of an Inquisitor. You can write about his thoughts and feelings. Show him preparing for the landing. This is your character's profile: Toras Hant - A hive-scum who bears the blood of a noble house that Toras do not wish to talk about or remember. Toras acts as an Interrogator of Inquisitor Alair. Toras is a survivor, he is an excellent lock-picker and infiltrator, who specialises in breaking cogitators and their securities-networks. Many Noble Houses were found robbed and defiled by Toras' actions. Toras would eventually be caught by the Enforcers, yet his life was saved by Inquisitor Alair, who was touched by Toras' speech before his execution. Toras currently serves Alair for all the crimes that he had commited against the ruling class. Toras is adapted at a hand-to-hand combat, and is well known among the cadre for his skills with cold-weapons. Toras follows his own code of honor, which he nobly executes in the any situations. Clothes: black Leather-suit, brown trechcoat, black semi finger gloves, boots. Gear: Pict-Recorder, Lascutter, Auspex device, screamers, intrusion spirit. Weapons: Boltgun, a dagger, 3 clips. You do know how his gear works, right? If you have troubles with that, let me know. If you want, you can add some more info about his look, age, profile and etc... you can also change something if you want to. Add this profile to your blog if you are going to make some changes. Also, if you want to reply to my messages, you can just click on my user name below this one and leave a message on my talk page. ZiXIS (talk) 04:59, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Go for it! Here we go! I need you to post your action in the rp. Check the thread. Dommy. Make your move, and as fast as possible, if you can. Everyone is waiting for you. Make the post short or long, it does not matter. Just make the move. ZiXIS (talk) 06:53, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Last Call Hi Dommy, I had a word with the rp's GM. If you won't introduce your character by Saunday, you will be banned from the rp. I thought that you've agreed to visit the wiki daily (yet for some reason, you don't). If you can add something to the character's bio before acting, then do so. Hope that you will responed. ZiXIS (talk) 20:32, July 30, 2015 (UTC)